


Barves

by Israel_Crusader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bounty Hunters, Drug Use, Gen, Mercenaries, Murder, No Romance, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Israel_Crusader/pseuds/Israel_Crusader
Summary: Нет ничего более приятного, чем когда кто-то стреляет в вас и промахивается.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Fennec Shand
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фактически закадровые сцены, сплетающиеся с повествованием сериала, с ретконами тех моментов, которые мне не понравились.

Двери со скрипом распахнулись перед ним, и его обдало холодным воздухом, пахнущим роскошью и комфортом. В приёмном зале было темно, и только пара лучей Тату-2 пробивались сквозь неплотно затворенные ставни. Своё же дыхание эхом разнеслось в пустоте, и в нескольких метрах от него оно ударилось в невидимые силуэты хозяина поместья и его стражей. Глаза ещё не привыкли к темноте, но Боба Фетт уже видел всё, что нужно было увидеть.  
Он переступил через порог зала. Пустынная галька сыпалась с подошв ботинок и хрустела о белый мраморный пол. Плевать на мусор, плевать на вежливость, на всё плевать.  
Ка’дулу, даг, местный царёк, восседал в кресле поверх мраморной плиты, когда-то бывшей лежанкой почившего хатта. Фетт уже давно перестал интересоваться странными предпочтениями своих нанимателей. Стражники – убезийцы – двое по бокам от трона, и ещё двое пристроились за Феттом, как только он вошёл. По венам завибрировал металлический шелест оружия, но охотник не сбавил шага, и ничто в его виде и движениях не выдало его раздражения.  
– Заказ выполнен, – бросил Боба Фетт, заглянув в узкие глаза дага, и опустил на плиту карбонитный кейс. Не дожидаясь, пока заказчик удостоит его своим приветствием, щёлкнул замком, и из приоткрытой крышки повалил густой серый пар. – Граз «Копач» Лагуда. Доставлен мёртвым. Трофей не повреждён. Ка’дулу слегка приподнялся на жилистых руках, чтобы получше разглядеть замороженную голову ксеноса. Потерев длинные усы, он хрипло рассмеялся:  
– Ты воистину хорош, охотник. Ты заставил его лицо скорчиться от страха, когда он был уже мёртв! – Даг не очень проворно слез с кресла и, подковыляв к карбонитной плите, взял её в лапы. Фетт не возражал. Пока что. – Он послужит хорошим украшением моей галереи. Пожалуй, я накину тебе несколько процентов за столь тонкую работу.  
– Для начала выплати то, что должен.  
– А ты не разговорчив, парень, – хмыкнул Ка’дулу, на секунду оторвавшись от созерцания своей новой безделушки. – B-9, выдай охотнику то, что причитается.  
Фетт нервно дёрнул головой за лязг, раздавшийся из-за трона. Всего-лишь неуклюжий дроид-бухгалтер. Дроид быстро засеменил к охотнику и протянул ему раскрытый манипулятор. Фетт помедлил, прежде чем вложить в него один из кредитных чипов.  
– И девять процентов сверху, – добавил Ка’дулу. Пока дроид производил операцию, даг забрался в своё кресло, и теперь наблюдал за Феттом.  
За пять лет охотнику так и не удалось привыкнуть к оценивающим взглядам. Он был знаменит, пожалуй, даже слишком знаменит для охотника за головами, но его никто не узнавал. У него появилось лицо, которое к тому же отталкивало и не внушало доверия. И до того злополучного дела на провале Каркун он показывал своё лицо только тем, кому считал это приемлемым.  
Фетт спокойно и терпеливо ждал, пока дроид перечислит деньги. Но под пристальным взглядом Ка’дулу его пальцы дрожали. Фетту приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не потянуться к бластеру.  
– Ты здесь уже давно, верно? – без особого интереса спросил Ка’дулу, постукивая когтями по ручке кресла.  
Фетт не собирался любезничать. Пусть думает что ему угодно.  
– Тебя помнят ещё со смерти великого Джаббы. – В голосе дага проскользнула фальшивая грусть, и он сделал скорбящее лицо, будто его это действительно волновало. – При твоих навыках, ты выбрал крайне неудачное место для работы, охотник. На Татуине ничтожно малые расценки.  
Фетт принял обратно чип, проверил сумму. Всё точно, плюс девять процентов сверху, хотя при взгляде на цифры слова дага вызывают те самые колебания, которые вызывает неприятная правда. После того дела на провале Каркун доходы Бобы Фетта упали в десятки раз, нечего говорить и о престиже работы.  
Боба Фетт сгинул в пасти сарлакка. Если постараться, можно попробовать достать его разложившееся полуживое тело, но никто настолько не одержим им. А по пескам Татуина бродит охотник с непримечательным именем, которое забывается через полминуты, и частенько постреливает во всякое отродье. Несмотря на скудное снаряжение, он всегда выполняет заказ в лучшем виде. И никуда не торопится.  
– На должниках из кантины и черепных пластинах много не заработаешь, – протянул Ка’дулу.  
– Если хочешь предложить работу, говори прямо.  
Ка’дулу самодовольно ухмыльнулся:  
– Хорошо иметь дело с таким практичным человеком, как ты. Ты нелюдим, но некоторые видели, как ты работаешь. – Даг указал на Фетта пальцем. – Эти руки способны на большее, чем тащить за шиворот местных пьяниц и банкротов.  
К лести Фетт всегда относился прохладно, как к бесполезной трате своего времени. Но с тех пор, как он стал другим человеком, она стало его просто бесить. Будто он не заслуживал всех этих слов.  
– Говори уже.  
– Уже готов подняться на пару десятков строк в рейтинге, а? – рассмеялся даг. – Что ж, слушай сюда. Ты должен хорошо знать это имя, охотник…  
Фетт удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза.  
– Просто выдай инфочип.  
– Понимаю, ты не любишь болтать, но это… скажем так, особый заказ. – Ка’дулу склонил голову, как бы извиняясь. – По нему не так уж много информации. Но ты отлично показал себя в выслеживании своих жертв. Копач тому подтверждение. Но как бы этот барв не старался, он оставляет следы.  
Фетт буззвучно фыркнул. Без шлема было довольно сложно выносить болтовню заказчиков.  
– Итак… Мне нужен он. – Ка’дулу подбросил Фетту чип. – Живым или мёртвым.  
Охотник вставил инфочип в порт КПК, и на голограмме высветился весьма скромных размеров текст вместе с изображением, которое по иронии Фетту доводилось видеть очень редко. Ему не удалось сдержать напряжённого удивления.  
– Он мёртв, – пробормотал Фетт, не сводя взгляда с человека в мандалорской броне.  
– Все так считают. Его корабль, «Раб-1», засекли над западной частью Дюнного моря.  
«Файрфек.»  
– Почему ты думаешь, что это он? – Фетт перевёл взгляд на Ка’дулу.  
– Его видели в Стеклянном каньоне недавно. Трудно не узнать его броню. Гонялся за какой-то шайкой отбросов.  
Мысли в голове наслаивались одна на другую, и Фетту не удавалось зацепить ни одну из них. В какой момент он потерял бдительность? Кто этот барв, позорящий его броню и репутацию? И почему за пять лет он ничего о нём не слышал?  
Совесть его редко мучала, но сейчас был именно такой случай. Он не проявил должного старания, чтобы найти броню и убраться с этой пыльной кучи шлака. За него это сделали другие.  
– Сколько ещё людей ты нанял?  
– М-м-м, шесть? – Ка’дулу рассматривал драгоценные браслеты на своём запястье. – Не беспокойся, тебе не будут мешать слишком сильно. Дальше этого зала слухи не уходят, я позаботился об этом. Только ты, я и шестеро охотников. Ах, ну и эти четверо, конечно. Но эти парни умеют держать язык за зубами.  
Фетт покосился на убезийцев. Какими бы молчаливыми они не были, их осведомлённость представляла опасность.  
– Если внимательно изучишь содержание чипа, поймёшь, что он не покидает Татуин. Буквально летает над поверхностью. Возможно, ищет что-то. Мне плевать. Тебе понравится эта работа, ведь не нужно никуда лететь, верно?  
Фетт бегло просмотрел текст и голоизображения. Как он мог настолько облажаться? Пора завязывать с «палочками смерти». Но, по крайней мере, никто не знает, как он выглядит без шлема.  
– Я… возьмусь.  
– Славно, – дружелюбно оскалился Ка’дулу. – Знаешь, обычно я не плачу аванс, местные барвы не слишком благодарны. Но для тебя я сделаю исключение. Уж прости, несмотря на твои умения, выглядишь ты убого. Прикупи себе снаряжение, арендуй байк, а то и целый спидер.  
Пока В-9 переводил аванс, Фетт тщетно пытался структурировать мысли и понять, что ему теперь следует делать. На горизонте маячило две задачи: вернуть броню и разобраться с наградой за свою же голову. Но мозг, словно накачанный спайсом, не мог определить приоритет. Что, если он выполнит одну, а для следующей будет слишком поздно? Что, если уже слишком поздно?  
Аванс почти равнялся сумме его предыдущего гонорара.  
– Надеюсь, что именно ты приведёшь его. Или принесёшь. Но за живого платят больше, сам знаешь. – Ка’дулу снова взял в лапы карбонитную плиту с замороженной головой Копача. – В любом случае, мне будет приятно повесить в своей галерее голову самого Бобы Фетта.  
Охотника передёрнуло изнутри, но вида он не подал. Он давно не слышал этого имени в актуальном контексте.  
– Не испорть моего мнения о себе. – улыбка Ка’дулу стала угрожающей.  
Фетт скривил губы в ленивой ухмылке, кивнул и развернулся к выходу из зала. Двое убезийцев отступили с его пути.  
Горячий вечерний воздух не способствовал мыслительному процессу, но Фетт хотя бы почувствовал облегчение. Не покидало ощущение, что Ка’дулу знает больше, чем говорит. В прочем, ничего удивительного, именно так наниматели обычно и поступают. Но дело кардинально меняет то, что награда объявлена за него самого, за Бобу Фетта.  
В городке было немноголюдно, но Фетт всё равно предпочитал не привлекать к себе внимание. При нынешних обстоятельствах это становилось приоритетной тактикой выживания.  
Когда он добрался до своего спидер-байка, Тату-2 уже наполовину скрылась за горизонтом. Фетт закрепил снаряжение по бокам байка и облокотился на сидение, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
«По крайней мере, нужно перегнать «Раба-1». И залечь на дно.»

* * *

  
«Раб-1» был укрыт от ясного ночного неба под потолком неглубокой песчаной ниши.  
Закончив с диагностикой и внешним осмотром, Боба Фетт поднялся по аппарели и сел у главного шлюза. Когда-то возможность остановиться, отдохнуть и оценить результаты своих трудов была маленькой бытовой радостью. Но не в последние пять лет, когда он бродил по пустыне с одной лишь призрачной целью в качестве ориентира. Не на что было оглядываться, он так ничего и не достиг, но потратил кучу времени.  
У него не было никого, кто мог бы бросить его умирать, но было целое стадо тех, кто мог оставить умирать, прихватив с собой всё его снаряжение – то, что было не просто напоминанием об отце, но стало частью его самого, его тела, его инстинктов.  
Первые секунды после того, как он пришёл в сознание, ознаменовались шипящей болью; последующие – холодной яростью. У него украли самого себя.  
Он выследил краулер. Когда ему удавалось подойти на пару сотен метров, тяжёлая машина вдруг приходила в движение и ускользала от него далеко к горизонту. Фетт мог бы поклясться, что в такие моменты он слышал издевательский смех джав. Но он не останавливался до тех пор, пока не падал от изнеможения на колени, которые казались окончательно стёртыми в пыль. Он нагнал краулер и выпотрошил его до самых осей, но ничего не нашёл. А затем он придушил каждого джаву, которого смог найти, одной рукой, ведь вторая была сломана. Но вновь ничего не добился.  
Он так и не понял, что изменилось в нём после этого. Вперёд его двигало осознание того, что там, в более приличных чем Татуин местах, его ждут неоконченные дела. Нужно только найти броню…  
Фетт не верил в удачу, залогом успеха были усилия. Но сколько бы усилий в поисках он ни прилагал, сколько бы миль по дюнам ни прошёл, из раза в раз он слышал от судьбы категорическое «нет». В судьбу он, кстати, до какого-то неопределённого момента тоже не верил.  
Вместе с мандалорской бронёй исчез Боба Фетт и холодная аура ужаса вокруг его имени.  
Он оглянулся назад, и не увидел ничего. Столько всего можно было сделать, столько раз можно было встрять в очередную высокооплачиваемую авантюру, столько раз можно было сдохнуть. Но всё, что он делал, это бродил по пустыне, опрашивал встречных, месяцами зависал в тускенских анклавах и брал ничтожно мелкие заказы, чтобы поддерживать финансовое положение и просто не умереть со скуки.  
Дни стагнации складывались в месяцы, а месяцы в года, а он упорно этого не замечал. Неудачи оседали на плечах тяжёлым грузом и тянули вниз.  
Фетт никогда бы не подумал, что может погрязть в апатии. Промах в деле при Каркуне опустил его очень низко, кажется, ниже некуда… Разве? Ведь он выбрался из желудка сарлакка живым и почти невредимым. Вряд ли кому-то это когда-либо удавалось. Большая часть имущества осталась при нём: банковские счета были нетронутыми, корабль вместе с целым арсеналом на борту удалось увести из-под носа портовой охраны так, что в городе ещё целый месяц говорили о том, что какой-то барв спёр корабль почившего Бобы Фетта. Мало что поменялось внешне, но очень многое поменялось внутри, хоть и осталось незамеченным на долгие годы.  
Мандалорцы умеют выживать и сражаться голыми руками, а броня – всего лишь набор дополнительных инструментов, несколько облегчающих задачу. Увидев то, во что превратился Боба, Джанго забил бы его до смерти. Ведь апатия и есть смерть.  
– Пять. Грёбанных. Лет, – прорычал охотник, сжав кулаки.  
И едва пробуждённая злостью решимость довести всё до конца вскипела в нём, он вспомнил о награде за свою голову. И все стремления камнепадом рухнули к подножию его былого величия.  
Это происходило далеко не в первый раз. Специфика его профессии предполагала конфликты интересов, и охотник становился жертвой… на короткое время, ведь Фетт всегда выбирался из любого дерьма. Устное выяснение отношений, выкуп, многократно превышающий объявленную награду, убийство заказчика – способов было много, и Фетту довелось использовать их все.  
И в этот раз это могло бы не быть проблемой. Но стоит ему раскрыть свою личность, как все вокруг поймут, что он представляет из себя куда меньшую угрозу. И слухи о том, что знаменитый Боба Фетт превратился в жалкое подобие себя, распространятся по Галактике как пьянящие пары "Джек'Джек Тарра", и любой достаточно умелый охотник за головами, вдохнувший эти пары, решит, что способен его убить. Любой захочет себе кусочек его тела или снаряжения в качестве трофея, как какой-нибудь богатенький коллекционер Ка’дулу.  
Впервые за всю карьеру Боба Фетт возненавидел свою популярность.  
Осознание того, что происходит, растворилось в пронизывающем поле фантомных взглядов. В каждом шорохе пустынных колючек слышался звук затвора бластерной винтовки, в каждом далёком завывании ночных хищников – вибрация тяжёлого спидера с лучевым пулемётом на борту.  
Фетт тряхнул головой и потёр веки. Неужели телепатическая связь с полупереваренными столетними трупами всё ещё оказывает влияние на него?  
Джанго бы никогда не пал так низко.  
Конечно, когда-нибудь слухи о нём покинут Татуин, это всего лишь вопрос времени. А пока об этом знает чуть больше десятка разумных существ, нужно разобраться с актуальными проблемами. Противостоять орде самонадеянных охотников за наживой и ненавистников, будучи прославленным охотником за головами Бобой Феттом, куда проще, нежели будучи человеком без имени, репутации и предыстории. Хотя преимуществ у этого человека было намного больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд: от многолетнего опыта выживания и убийств до знаний, которыми обладал только он.  
Слухи о том, что Боба Фетт восстал из мёртвых, не успеют распространиться. Их он распространит лично своим молчаливым появлением в рядах охотников за головами. И оспорит право лучшего из них называться лучшим. А те, кто уже было вздохнул спокойно, содрогнутся от ужаса при виде безликой пластины мандалорского шлема, узнав в нём Бобу Фетта и его отца, Джанго Фетта.  
Он умирал уже столько раз, столько раз оказывался на дне, что это уже вошло в привычку. Он привык воскресать.  
До Стеклянного каньона два дня пути на спидер-байке. На корабле было бы значительно быстрее, но он ещё мог пожертвовать временем ради скрытности.  
«Рабу-1» предстояло ещё некоторое время пылиться здесь, пока его владелец будет искать самого себя.


	2. Chapter 2

День, проведённый в Стеклянном каньоне, был безрезультатным. Всё, что Фетту удалось найти среди магмовых глыб, - это остатки разорённого лагеря бандитов и следы давнего боя в виде бластерных подпалин на скалах. Ветра смели отпечатки на песке, которые могли бы привести его к следующей зацепке, и он оказался в тупике.

Всю следующую ночь Фетт провёл в засаде, ожидая, что кто-то из бандитов, а может, и тот парень, что завладел его бронёй, объявится на насиженном месте в поисках хлама, который можно продать. Однако единственными существами, явившимися в ту ночь, были джавы. 

Под утро Фетт отложил в сторону винтовку и принял пару лёгких стимуляторов. Устало прислонившись спиной к гладким скалам, проверил сообщения от связистов, которых нанял перед отъездом следить за своей целью, снова изучил полученный от Ка’дулу инфочип. Данные не обновлялись, актуальной информации по-прежнему было катастрофически мало, и то касалась она его самого, Бобы Фетта, а не парня, выдававшего себя за него. Даже голографии, приложенные к описанию цели, были десятилетней давности.

В узких извилистых расщелинах было отлично слышно каждый шорох, но Фетт уже целые сутки слушал только возню пустынных жуков и сухой шелест ветра.

Что-то похожее на то, что нормальные разумные называют отчаянием, медленно оседало на нём вместе с пылью и песком. Не то что бы он впервые попадал в такую ситуацию. Именно для таких случаев его и нанимали. Но в те времена для него это была просто работа, которую нужно было выполнить, если он хотел сохранить привычный уклад своей жизни. Ничего личного.

Изредка в его черепной коробке шелестел призрак вопроса: «Так ли нужна тебе эта броня?». И тогда он на секунду поддавался ложному чувству освобождения от уз прошлого, что сковывали его с бронёй в единое существо.

Но не ему было решать. Он – клон своего отца, его наследие. Мандалорцы верят, что воин не умирает до тех пор, пока его помнят. Боба не был мандалорцем, но считал личной обязанностью сохранить память о том, каким человеком был его отец. 

Ничто не исчезает бесследно. Фетт слишком хорошо знал, как ведут себя и жертвы, и охотники. Татуин – это не то место, где можно бродить по наитию. И пусть песок не оставил напоминаний о том, куда направились одержавшие победу, Фетт знал, как искать.

Ему просто следовало попросить у известных ему богов сил и терпения закончить начатое.

* * *

К утру пятого дня Боба Фетт добрался до четвёртого из значившихся на карте заброшенных городов, соседствовавших с Стеклянным каньоном. Этот именовался Мос-Пелго и, в отличие от всех предыдущих, вовсе не был заброшенным.

Странное поселение. Часть строений была завалена песком, но большинство поддерживались в приемлемом состоянии. Местные были совсем не похожи на стандартных обитателей Татуина. Все они производили впечатление фермеров, хотя Фетт заметил всего одну небольшую площадку с влагоуловителями. Подобно тем, кто живёт в глуши, они были любопытны. Никто не осмелился заговорить с ним, но все до единого смотрели ему вслед. И обращали какое-то особенное внимание на оружие за спиной.

Фетт попытался предположить, чем занимаются жители столь удалённого от космопортов и месторождений города помимо выживания. Что-то держало их здесь, и это явно не желание заработать.

Охотник остановился перед ступенями, ведущими в здание кантины. Осадив хмурым взглядом парочку стоявших неподалёку разумных, что без стеснения пялились на него, поднялся и вошёл внутрь.

Хоть в кантине и было почти пусто, его появление сразу же привлекло внимание. Он кожей чувствовал на себе изучающие взгляды. Фетт внимательно осмотрел тёмное помещение: только бармен и компания из четырёх вооружённых людей. Охотник через ткань плаща коснулся рукояти бластера в кобуре, как бы проверяя его наличие, и медленно двинулся к барной стойке. При его приближении бармен-виквай совсем не виквайского телосложения засуетился, принявшись что-то наливать за стойкой. Когда Фетт подошёл вплотную к бару, виквай поставил на столешницу полный стакан прозрачной чистой жидкости, вроде бы воды.

Бармен предлагает… воду? На Татуине? По собственной инициативе?

Фетт скептически посмотрел на предложенное питьё, затем вопросительно – на бармена. Лицо у того, несмотря на присущую его расе внешность, можно было бы назвать дружелюбным, а взгляд – любопытным.

– Прости, приятель, но здесь тебе нельзя носить оружие, – без какой-либо агрессии сказал виквай. – Ты не местный, тебе нужно получить разрешение…

Фетт покосился на компанию за столом. Они оторвались от выпивки и еды, и их внимание теперь полностью сосредоточилось на нём. Этим, видимо, оружие позволялось.

Охотник сжал челюсти, чтобы издевательски не ухмыльнуться.

Без брони всё значительно усложнялось.

Фетт молча сделал шаг назад и развернулся к выходу. Местные не спускали с него глаз до тех пор, пока он не остановился у открытой двери. Фетт взглядом выцепил из компании за столом того, которого посчитал главным – мужчину в бронежилете имперского образца. Тот в ответ на зрительный контакт приподнялся со стула, и положение его правой руки указало на бластер на поясе. Стараясь не делать резких движений, Фетт положил ладони на ремень тускенского ружья. Не хватало ещё нарваться на отбросов и словить плазменный болт. Достойная смерть, ничего не скажешь.

– Спокойней, парень, – тихо сказал он и осторожно снял ружьё, а затем и трофейный гадерффай. Прислонив оружие к стене, он слегка раскрыл ладони, показывая свою безоружность.

Не то что бы барвов за столом это очень успокоило, но рука парня в бронежилете заметно расслабилась.

Бармен громко и облегчённо вздохнул:

– Пожалуй, теперь можно поговорить.

Фетт вновь подошёл к барной стойке. Разорвав зрительный контакт с парнем в бронежилете, он повернулся к бармену, слишком нагло рассматривающему его изуродованное лицо. Когда виквай понял, что его нежелательное любопытство заметили, он стыдливо кашлянул в кулак и опёрся на стойку.

– Здесь редко бывают чужаки. Ищешь что-нибудь?

Фетт помедлил, подбирая слова. Годы отшельничества давали о себе знать, и порой ему приходилось заставлять себя говорить, особенно с такими отбросами, как эти.

– Ищу, – наконец произнёс охотник. – Парня в броне.

От восприятия Фетта ничто не ускользало. Не ускользнуло микроскопическое сужение зрачков виквая, едва заметное сокращение мышц его лица и то, как изменилось дыхание всех присутствующих.

Виквай прочистил горло и, сглотнув, сказал:

– Таких в пустыне много. Вон сидят четверо.

Фетт не удостоил компанию и секундой своего внимания.

– Его броня особенная. Единственная на этой планете.

– И зачем он тебе? – окликнули его из-за спины.

Фетт неторопливо обернулся. Парень в имперском бронежилете поднялся со стула, наигранно и нелепо разведя плечи, чтобы казаться внушительнее, приблизился к стойке. Знал бы он, с кем говорит, разом бы стёр эту самоуверенность со своей морды.

Фетт быстро осмотрел его приятелей за столом. Люди, двое мужчин и женщина, у всех по бластерному пистолету, и ещё около стены стоит карабин.

– Хочу нанять его, – спокойно произнёс Фетт.

Парень удивлённо приподнял бровь.

– Неужели? И для чего?

– Для дела.

Парень сделал шаг перёд, приблизившись к Фетту почти вплотную с намерением припугнуть его. Однако Фетт не двинулся с места, даже не моргнул, холодно уставившись в дрожащие зрачки парня.

– Вот как? – наконец прохрипел тот. В манере голоса чувствовалась хамоватость деревенщины. – Вооружённый проходимец с клоньей мордой прётся в глубь пустыни только ради того, чтобы нанять маршала из местной дыры?

Фетт на мгновение взглянул на компанию за столом и ухмыльнулся:

– Допустим.

В глазах парня мелькнула растерянность и он отступил. Его дружки, словно по команде, поднялись из-за стола и встали у него за спиной. Фетт немного отодвинулся от стойки, так, чтобы держать в поле зрения и этих оборванцев, и бармена. Однако тот выглядел так невинно, будто не держал взведённый бластер под столешницей.

– Знаешь… Знаешь что? – почувствовав уверенность воскликнул парень. – Не заговаривай нам зубы! Я тебя раскусил. Ты – охотник за наживой, а здесь не рады таким как ты.

– Ошибаешься. Я честный человек. – Фетт даже удивился, насколько располагающим стал его голос. – И просто хочу нанять хорошего стрелка для одной работы…

– Ты не первый. У маршала много врагов. – Парень замолчал на секунду, и Фетт увидел в его глазах блеск, который обычно предшествует вранью. – Знаешь, что мы делаем с такими как ты?

Всего лишь попытка запугать, не более. Эти оборванцы – местное ополчение, и свою должность они получили лишь за то, что умеют держать бластер в руках. И ни на что, кроме как хвастаться подержанной бронёй и пушками, они не способны.

Однако даже отточенные десятилетиями рефлексы не помогут, если эти четверо, плюс бармен, начнут палить в закрытом помещении. Следовало быть осторожным в словах и движениях.

– Я не хочу проблем.

– Именно, – парень насупился и победно взглянул на Фетта. – Проваливай. И больше здесь не появляйся. Тебе повезло уйти отсюда живым и невредимым.

Такая решимость даже смутила охотника. Он намеревался поговорить подольше или поторговаться за информацию. Но настойчивость сейчас только навредит. Он неподвижно оглянул всех своих оппонентов и молча двинулся к выходу. Не стоило дразнить численно превосходящего противника.

Взгляды жгли затылок похуже бластерной плазмы. Фетт взял оставленное оружие, плавно, чтобы не провоцировать людей за спиной.

– И передай это своим дружкам из гильдии! – бросили ему вслед.

Они следили за ним, пока он добирался до спидер-байка, и даже когда он удалялся от города, он чувствовал, что его преследуют.

Фетт давно не ощущал разочарования. Добыча выскользнула у него из рук при столь удачном стечении обстоятельств. Но сдаваться он не собирался. Деревенщина не умеет держать язык за зубами, и даже из того скудного диалога, что состоялся между ним и ополченцами, Фетт узнал достаточно. Даже не верится, что кто-то может быть настолько глуп, чтобы рассказать всё по своей воле.

* * *

До самого вечера, до тех пор, пока не вернулся шериф Венс, А’хад беспокойно метался по всему городу, от охранного поста до кантины. После того, как наёмник (а это явно был наёмник) с отвратительным клоньим лицом уехал, он понял, что разболтал слишком много.

Когда Кобб появился в кантине, заполненной в конце рабочего дня горожанами, А’хад заметил, что он был в добром расположении духа. Заметила это и Лючи, а потому подтолкнула сопротивляющегося А’хада к шефу, который уже расположился за столом и ждал, пока ему принесут ужин.

– Как прошёл рейд, шеф? – дурацки улыбаясь, спросил ополченец.

– О, А’хад, как сам? – обратил на него внимание маршал, устало улыбнувшись. – Как обычно, знаешь. Даже рассказывать нечего. Полагаю, у вас тут тоже ничего интересного не произошло?

– Угу, – А’хад потупил взгляд. – Почти.

– Так, – Кобб нахмурился, по-доброму, по-отечески. Он был далеко не самым старым в Фритауне, он вообще не был старым, но со стороны всё выглядело так, будто он опекает этот маленький город и его наивных миролюбивых жителей. – Рассказывай.

А’хад рассказал всё, конечно, за исключением того, что он наговорил незнакомцу. Но на шефа это, кажется, не произвело никакого впечатления. Кобб лишь сонно покивал головой, пялясь в тарелку с супом.

– Ну уехал и уехал, – пробормотал шеф, после того, как А’хад закончил, и принялся за еду.

Ополченец удивлённо уставился на него, потом оглянулся на Лючи, стоявшую у облепленной работягами барной стойки.

– В смысле? Вы помните, что было полгода назад, шеф? – А’хад понизил голос до шёпота, чтобы склонные к панике из-за пустяков простолюдины не услышали лишнего. – Он расскажет всем об этом месте. Он не успокоится. Он приведёт сюда других!

– Это было _полгода_ назад, – ухмыльнулся Кобб. – Мы расправились с целой бандой. А ты говоришь об одном единственном охотнике. Хочешь послать четверть наших людей скитаться по пескам в погоне за каким-то ублюдком?

– Посмотрим, что вы скажете, когда он приведёт за собой отряд бывших имперских клонов, – буркнул А’хад.

– Клоны не подрабатывают охотниками за наживой.

– А этот подрабатывает.

– С чего ты вообще взял, что это охотник?

А’хад запнулся.

– Ну… Он выглядел как…

– Как кто? – усмехнулся Кобб. – Знаю, клонам сложно доверять, но ты перебарщиваешь.

А’хад покраснел и снова оглянулся на Лючи. Напарница лишь пожала плечами.

– Значит, вы не даёте добро на его преследование? Я мог бы ещё успеть, я смогу его выследить, честно…

– Нет.

Ополченец уже собирался оставить своего командира в одиночестве. Но ему хотелось, чтобы шеф всё же осознал серьёзность ситуации.

– Вы подвергаете город опасности.

Кобб как-то помрачнел, отодвинул от себя тарелку и наклонился к А’хаду.

– Я скоро выкуплю награду за свою голову, обещаю. Осталось совсем немного…

– Что? Сэр, я не это имел… – от стыда на глаза навернулись слёзы, и А’хад, рывком поднявшись из-за стола, выбежал из кантины, преследуемый удивлёнными взглядами горожан, Лючи и шерифа Венса.


	3. Chapter 3

Очередная засада, длившаяся около суток, не принесла особых успехов. Фетту удалось увидеть свою броню и человека, носящего её; правда, не своими глазами, а через окуляры дрона, которого он оставил в городе перед отъездом. Вместе с так называемым «маршалом» в город заявились ещё двенадцать ополченцев, что изменило расклад сил и все его планы.

Походные резервы подходили к концу. Охота не могла продолжаться дольше, однако теперь он знал, где искать.

Ему не хотелось возвращаться в Мос-Эйсли, людей с его лицом там не очень любили, даже после стольких лет. Однако это был ближайший к его текущему местоположению населённый пункт, и, если он не собирался сдохнуть в пустыне по пути, он должен был смириться. Но добраться до города к вечеру, как планировал, он не успел. Ночь нагнала его у скалистых холмов, где ему пришлось остановиться.

Фетт укрыл байк в расщелине на ровной площадке на возвышении и расположился рядом. С этой точки местность хорошо просматривалась на сто восемьдесят градусов, а спину прикрывала высокая каменная гряда. Впереди, в нескольких десятках километров, уже виднелись блеклые столпы огней космопорта Мос-Эйсли.

Ночь впитывала в себя дневную жару, оставляя воздух холодным и пустым. Охотник устало прикрыл обожжённые глаза. Пристрастившийся ко всякой дряни организм уже несколько дней требовал очередной дозы, и вместе с напряжением уходил и контроль над ним. Фетт обречённо потянулся в карман за палочкой спайса.

Сладковатый дым обволакивал зудящее горло и всасывался в лёгкие. На смену жгучему и колкому чувству, царапающему горло и трахею, пришло мягкое и текучее. Спайс уже давно не действовал на него так, как должен был; это превратилось в раздражающую и не дающую никакого эффекта зависимость, на которую приходилось тратить деньги и время.

Желаемый импульс Боба Фетт ощутил лишь на милисекунду, а затем всё снова стало плоским, серым и реальным. Он смял сигарету и поднялся. Дурман придал некоторой бодрости. Шрамы, стягивающие кожу по всему телу, перестали отдавать своими корнями в мышцы, что позволило двигаться без неотступной боли.

Фетт без какого-либо интереса посмотрел вдаль, чтобы удовлетворить накатившую волну меланхолии. Вокруг только песок и камни, как всегда и было. Он опустил взгляд к подножию холма, рассматривая место своей стоянки, и случайно увидел нечто, что не было естественным для бедных пейзажей Татуина.

 _Целое_ тело.

Фетт некоторое время просто стоял на месте, пытаясь изучить находку с этого расстояния. Затем поднял и отряхнул от песка гадерффай и направился вниз. За несколько метров до тела он вытянул гадерффай перед собой и прощупал им почву и камни на наличие петель или других тускенских ловушек. Тогда же он услышал и дыхание, совсем тихое, хрипящее.

Это была женщина средних лет. Фетт мог бы сказать, что ему знакомо её лицо; кажется, за неё была назначена награда. Да, теперь он вспоминал: крупная правительственная награда за элитную убийцу, работавшую на Империю. Но мысли о её предыстории затеснились сухим отвращением, когда охотник скользнул взглядом по стройному силуэту и наткнулся на выжженную дыру в животе, из которой вываливались обугленные внутренности. У закованных в сдерживающие браслеты рук лежал выпотрошенный мед-пак. Рана была частично загерметизирована охлаждающей пеной и обработана бакта-спреем. Но она всё равно была слишком большой для того, чтобы справиться с ней в полевых условиях. Как будто убийца разрядил в неё целую капсулу тибанны.

Судя по всему с момента ранения прошло не более пары часов. Женщина всё ещё цеплялась за жизнь. Напрасно. Фетт подошёл ближе и опустился на одно колено рядом с ней, вытащив бластер из кобуры. Кто бы что ни говорил, он был милосерден… в какой-то степени. Он приставил дуло пистолета к её виску, на секунду засмотревшись на ровные черты лица и шрам в форме трёхконечной звезды под глазом.

Даже в бессознательном состоянии она сосредоточенно хмурилась, заставляя себя терпеть боль и дышать.

Фетт осмотрелся. Странно всё это. Ещё живое нетронутое тело в пустыне Татуина – несуществующая вещь. Тускены всегда закапывают останки своих жертв, мародёры снимают всё вплоть до одежды, а хищники оставляют после себя лишь обглоданные кости. Тускены могли бы оставить её живой в качестве приманки для добычи покрупнее, но здесь их точно не было – Фетт бы смог распознать их присутствие, как бы хорошо они не маскировались.

Вероятнее всего её выследили охотники, даже сумели заковать. Но почему оставили? Какой смысл отпускать уже пойманную добычу? Кому-то была настолько безразлична награда за неё, что он пристрелил её и забрал наиболее ценную экипировку, оставив мучительно умирать.

Как и убийцам, Фетту в принципе было плевать на жизнь этой женщины. Такова участь одинокого охотника за головами – будь готов быть убитым или убей сам. Она должна была это понимать.

Ждать дольше он не хотел; он во всех подробностях знал, каково это – лежать посреди пустыни без возможности прекратить свои страдания. Он покрепче сжал ставшую вдруг скользкой рукоять бластера. Только и нужно – один раз нажать на спусковой крючок, навсегда избавив эту женщину от боли. С этим никогда не возникало проблем…

Она была жертвой, но не его. Других охотников, обстоятельств… собственной глупости? Как бы то ни было, её жизнь ему не принадлежала. Она осталась жива при нанесённых повреждениях, а значит ещё могла сопротивляться давлению вселенной.

Фетт опустил руку с бластером.

«Становишься сентиментальным,» – подумал он.

И что теперь? Оставить её здесь? Фетт посмотрел вперёд, в сторону Мос-Эйсли, скрытого за горизонтом. Даже если залатать её рану и оставить необходимых припасов, она не сможет добраться до города живой.

Фетт тихо фыркнул, попытавшись заставить себя снова поднять бластер.

Помимо безразличия у него был только один выход из этой ситуации, и он его не устраивал. Скрытность в обмен на жизнь незнакомой женщины – невыгодная сделка. Ведь он никому ничего не должен. Никто не вытащил его из пасти сарлакка, никто не оказал помощь, когда он подыхал от ожогов среди дюн, никто в целой галактике даже не обеспокоился о нём, когда он внезапно пропал. Так почему он должен?

Возможно… у неё тоже нет никого, кто мог бы ей помочь.

Фетт презрительно нахмурился и поднялся. Он разочаровывает самого себя слишком часто. Это должен быть последний раз, когда он даёт слабину.

Он ввёл координаты в КПК и отправил их бортовому компьютеру «Раба-1». Если корабль будет лететь на малой высоте, если всё сделать быстро и осторожно, его никто не заметит. Затем он развернулся и направился на вершину холма, к оставленным вещам, за мед-паком.

«Возможно, тебе повезло сегодня.»

Он и сам надеялся, что всё это будет не напрасно. Будет обидно, если ресурсов мед-станции «Раба-1» не хватит на то, чтобы продлить жизнь несостоявшейся жертвы более чем на несколько часов.

* * *

Охотница высунула голову из крохотного мед-отсека, окинула быстрым, как у загнанного животного, взглядом коридор, оплетённый кабелями, и подтвердила свои наблюдения и предположения. Она находилась на корабле.

Феннек ещё не отошла от анестезии, а потому мышление было несколько хаотичным и не таким ясным, как обычно. И даже отобранный у мед-дроида лазерный скальпель, скрытый складками бесформенной больничной рубахи и неудобно лежащий в руке, не внушал уверенности в следующем шаге.

Феннек медленно переступила через порог. Не будь её разум затуманен, она бы задумалась о том, что ей делать: найти хозяев корабля или попытаться сбежать. Но сейчас её двигал вперёд импульс, похожий на страх и влечение одновременно - инстинкт.

Всё также ведомая шестым чувством, Феннек прокралась к переборке слева и выглянула в тёмное помещение. Судя по обстановке, это была инвентарная: оружейные сейфы, ящики с оцинкованными коробками, а на стенах висели разного рода разгрузки.

Феннек сделала шаг и ощутила, как рифлёная поверхность пола впивается в босую ногу. Осязание только что частично вернулось к ней. Оказавшись в помещении, Феннек поняла, что сила, тянувшая за собой, покинула её, но она не позволила страху сковать себя. Мутные воспоминания недавних событий (хотя, кто знает, сколько времени прошло?) несколько прояснили видение ситуации. Охотница помнила, как её подстрелил тот придурковатый паренёк, и как она успела принять антишок и загерметизировать рану, прежде чем всё провалилось в небытие.

Вспомнив о ранении, она опустила голову и прижала руку к животу. Ладонь наткнулась на тугую повязку. Боли Феннек всё ещё не чувствовала. Она почти ничего не чувствовала.

Под потолком вспыхнули светильники, заставив вздрогнуть и юркнуть обратно в коридор. Феннек перехватила скальпель, который в вспотевшей ладони стал очень скользким.

В коридоре напротив стоял человек. Он не выглядел опасным, но Фененк Шанд не дожила бы до своих лет, если бы доверяла тому, что видит.

Сначала ей удалось понять, что он был мужчиной довольно плотного телосложения. Затем - что он крайне уродлив. Точнее, изуродован. Кожа лица была сожжена вместе с волосами, ресницами и бровями и покрыта длинными рубцами.

Он смотрел, не моргая, вроде бы сердито, но одновременно равнодушно.

Феннек завела руку за спину так, чтобы человек не увидел скальпель. На всякий случай.

– Тебе лучше. – Это не было вопросом. Быстрым, но расслабленным движением мужчина кинул на скамью стопку одежды, в которой Феннек признала свою собственную. – Вернись в мед-отсек. И оденься.

Но Феннек не двинулась с места. В будущем она поймёт, что не полностью контролировала свои действия, и было бы более разумно подчиниться, но пока её мотивом было только желание избежать чьего-либо внимания.

– Брось скальпель, – спокойно сказал человек. – Мне не хочется выкручивать тебе руки, ты не до конца восстановилась. Вернись в мед-отсек.

На секунду у неё в голове мелькнула мысль, что он, пожалуй, прав. Однако сразу после того, как она решила стоять на своём, она ощутила, как покалывает онемевший язык. Тягучая волна холодного жжения медленно распространилась от конечностей к внутренним органам. Феннек чувствовала, как болезненно восстанавливается кровообращение, но терпела, не сводя хищного взгляда со своего «спасителя», лицо которого теперь казалось отдалённо знакомым.

А потом всё достигло пика. Живот, перетянутый тугой повязкой, свело спазмом, и одновременно с этим в позвоночник впились железные клешни. Феннек даже не смогла подумать о чём-либо, лишь беззвучно застонав, схватившись за край переборки и осев на пол. Скальпель выпал из дрожащей руки, а глаза застлала кровавая пелена.

Феннек не жалела о своих ранних поступках, хотелось просто упасть на пол и сжаться в комок, в надежде вернуться в то беспомощное бессознательное состояние.

Сквозь боль она почувствовала, как её грубо схватили за локоть и потянули вверх. Феннек поймала снисходительный взгляд «спасителя», подталкивающего её в тёмный коридор. Отвращение улетучилось, и она крепко вцепилась пальцами в его плечо, опираясь на него.

Когда её довели до медотсека, она с облегчением рухнула на платформу и зажмурилась, хотя боль это и не смягчило. Теперь вместо тугих узлов, скручивающих живот, она чувствовала, будто чего-то не хватает, будто пустота затягивает плоть внутрь себя. Словно кишки прилипают к позвоночнику, который к тому же кажется раздробленным и хрупким.

Нависший над ней «спаситель» одним движением пригвоздил её плечо к платформе. Затем закололо в запястье, и вены на предплечье расширились, наполняясь чем-то. А потом её оставили в покое.

Феннек с жаждой вдыхала прохладный, пропитанный запахом химикатов воздух мед-отсека, наслаждаясь вновь обретённой бестелесностью, подаренной антишоком. Сквозь звенящее эхо в ушах она слышала присутствие «спасителя». Он был рядом.

– Как долго я?.. – прохрипела охотница.

– Четыре дня.

Теперь всё было не важно. Она осталась жива.

– Оставайся здесь. – Голос удалялся. – Если что-то изменится, я узнаю. И не глупи. Без фокусов.

Здравомыслие возвращалось к Феннек Шанд, и она про себя согласилась, что так будет правильнее.

* * *

Тонкий луч медицинского сканера пробился через веки и заставил очнуться.

Голова гудела после очередного пробуждения, хотя было значительно легче, чем в прошлый раз. Странное чувство в области поясницы никуда не исчезло. Сильно пересохло горло.

Феннек осторожно поднялась на локтях и бегло осмотрела себя. Затем, стараясь не напрягаться и не делать резких движений, села на платформе. На столе рядом она нашла полный пакет воды с торчащей из него трубкой и, дотянувшись до него, немного отхлебнула. Затем на глаза попался медицинский монитор, и Феннек сделала запрос.

– Краткий отчёт о состоянии пациента. Диагноз: сквозное бластерное ранение брюшной полости тяжёлой степени, повреждение мягких тканей и внутренних органов тяжёлой степени, повреждение позвоночника средней степени, концентрированный ожог брюшной полости, внутреннее кровотечение, потеря крови. Произведённое лечение: замена фрагментов повреждённых тканей синтетическими имплантами, внедрение неврально-кибернетического импланта в позвоночник, переливание синтетической крови, бакта-терапия. Текущее состояние пациента: синтетические импланты адаптированы на 89%, неврально-кибернетический имплант адаптирован на 96%, ткани восстановлены на 83%. Оценка степени текущего состояния: лёгкая. Угроза жизни отсутствует. Пациенту рекомендуется сохранять покой до полного восстановления. Для более подробного отчёта сделайте голосовой запрос.

Несмотря на довольно оптимистичный прогноз, охотницу передёрнуло. Никогда раньше она не получала настолько серьёзных повреждений, и хотя опасность миновала, теперь она не была полноценным человеком.

Феннек подняла взгляд и вздрогнула, так как у входа в мед-отсек стоял, прислонившись к стене, тот самый человек, которого она встретила при первом своём пробуждении. Как и тогда он появился бесшумно, но в этот раз она узнала в нём клона раннего периода Империи. Ей приходилось иметь дело с этими болванчиками, и каждый раз это сопровождалось проблемами.

Он молчал. Молчала и Феннек, потупив взгляд и думая, что ей делать дальше. Ей и раньше помогали, но она всегда быстро исчезала с глаз своих «спасителей», узнав номер их счёта и переведя пару тысяч в качестве благодарности. Но сейчас всё осложнялось тем, что она не имела ни возможности сбежать, ни кредитов. Ничего: ни оружия, ни понимания того, где она, и что от неё хотят.

– Как это вышло? – прервал молчание «спаситель», однако интереса в его голосе не слышалось.

Феннек нахмурилась, вспоминая. Стоит ли рассказывать незнакомцу о том, что за неё объявлена награда? С другой стороны, республиканские тюрьмы относительно гуманны…

– Меня подстрелили, – нехотя ответила охотница. – Думали, что я мертва, и оставили там.

Мужчина скептически приподнял бровь… то есть ту часть, где она должна была быть.

– Это я уже понял.

– Если бы знала, почему это произошло, сказала бы, – проворчала Феннек.

«Спаситель» не изменился в лице и приблизился к монитору. Феннек поёжилась, его присутствие нервировало точно так же, как и вся эта ситуация.

– Что ты теперь будешь делать? – спросила она.

– Не твоё дело.

– Что ты будешь делать _со мной_?

Мужчина ещё несколько секунд смотрел на индикаторы параметров на мониторе и повернулся к Феннек.

– Ты – снайпер. – Феннек удержала себя от кивка, хотя её и не спрашивали. То есть, он в курсе о награде за неё, если знает о её специализации. – Сделаешь кое-что и можешь быть свободна.

Но как бы холоден ни был его голос, Феннек чувствовала в его словах нерешительность. Он и сам ещё не знал, как с ней поступить.

– Я могу заплатить за своё спасение. – Предложила она. Ей хотелось убраться отсюда как можно скорее, и уже неважно, честным способом или нет. Атмосфера на корабле, даже в мед-отсеке, царила такая, будто здесь происходили не самые приятные вещи. Феннек многое повидала, но даже для неё это было слишком. – Только назови разумную цену.

– У тебя нет денег. Ты на мели.

Почему-то её не волновало, откуда ему известно о её материальном положении, и сколько он ещё знает.

Феннек умела сохранять лицо, но в этот раз она пожалела, что на ней не было шлема. Она надеялась, что никогда никому не будет обязана. Долг – самая субъективная валюта. Слишком велика вероятность, что долг превратится в службу, а служба – в бесконечное рабство.

Единственным способом избежать этой участи был блеф.

– Ладно, – спустя некоторое время вздохнула Феннек. – Но мне нужно восстановиться…

– Я не тороплюсь.


End file.
